blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hierarchy Military Structure
The Hierarchy military structure is surprisingly similar to that of humans. However, they have only two sub-divisions of the military (as opposed to four divisions in the human system). Ranking System The Hierarchy, like the human militaries, have a ranking system as follows: The Hierarchy ranking system is largely based off of species. Certain species are more either more or less prone to advancement (the highest ranking Hergin was a tier four) , or simply start out at a higher rank (for example, there are no tier one or two Mhijan, as they usually start at tier four and can only be demoted to as low as tier three). In addition to ranks, each member of the Hierarchy army is assigned a designation (e.g. Battle-Leader, Commander). Designations decide the role of the member within the military structure. The different types of designations are explained below. Army Structure The Hierarchy army has a structure similar to that of the Romans of ancient Earth, however, the number of each sub-division is usually a perfect square. Group Each group consists of 4 members. There are 3 Troopers, usually tier 1 or 2, led by one Officer, usually tier 3. A War-Master leads a special group consisting of 3 Veterans to serve as his/her personal protection. Squadron A squadron consists of 9 members in total, two groups and one Squad Leader, usually a tier 4 or 5. Task Force A task force is usually only for special operations or personal troops. It contains either 16 members in total (which is four groups) or it can be 36 members (four squadrons). The task force's leadership is sometimes someone who is not part of it, such as a Commander. Battallion A batallion consists of 64 members, 7 squadrons under the command of a Battle-Leader, often a tier 6 or 7. A Battle-Leader is usually the highest ranking Hierarchy troop one will find on the front lines. Brigade A brigade contains 144 members in total and is made up of two battallions and a War-Master (generally tier 8 or 9) with their own personal task force of 15 (including 3 Veterans, the War-Master's closest guards). Legion A legion is generally made up of 1444 members. It consists of 10 brigades, a Commander (tier 10 or 11), a Revitalizer (Tier 4-7), an Advisor (Tier 8-10) and a Guardian (Tier 5-7). The Commander is the leader of the legion and has the authority to make all the decisions. The Advisor, as suggested by the name, advises the Commander, usually on tactical issues but sometimes also on political problems. The Revitalizer acts as a morale officer, boosting the confidence of the troops as well as communicating and clearing up orders. The Guardian is the Commander's personal guard, usually the best fighter in the legion. The Guardian often commands his own task force, increasing the legion's numbers to beyond 1444 and therefore not being a perfect square. Navy Structure The Hierarchy Navy is structured more or less like the human navies. There are no special grouping systems and a fleet can contain any amount of ships, although it is usually at least ten. In the Hierarchy Navy, members are not assigned designations but are instead placed into classes, listed below. Category:Ranks